


smol and loved by parents and friends

by Foxfry



Series: french fries please? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, parent herc, parent laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfry/pseuds/Foxfry
Summary: Herc wants to be right there for his new daughter.basically christmas time. hamsquad plus friends meet his baby and Herc's to nervous to hold her in case of hurting her,





	

"Morning Herc."  
Hercules blinked up, looking at his tired husband sat on their couch. Herc hurried over, flopping into the couch.  
"Morning Lafayette. Morning Alexandra."  
Herc looked down at the small baby carefully wrapped in Laf's arms. Her smooth carmel skin glowed in the deemly lit living room, giving her bright lovely colored skin. He smiled at the child.  
"How long have you been up?" he asked.  
"Few hours amour."  
Herc sighed. "You look half asleep love. Get some rest."  
"After the guest arriv-"  
"MARRY CHIRSTMAS MOTHERFUCKERS!"  
A short man barrled into the room, downed in a ugly red chistmas sweater with a turtle. Chirstmas lights wove around his limbs, twinkling brightly. Huge brown antlers sprouted from his head.  
Laf scowled at the intruder. "John! Don't swear infront of our baby. I don't want her first word to be motherfucker!"  
John rolled his eyes, sarcasm dipping from his mouth. "Yeah yea-what WAIT?!"  
Herc grinned. "Yup baby."  
"Baby?!"  
Three women popped their heads through the doorframe eyes wide. The only white one slide through the door, skipping over to Laf. Her eyes gleamed. "Oh my gosh their so small Peggy help me please I cant deal."  
The smaller one pranced over in her yellow dress. "So pure...." she cooed. "Laf their an angle."  
Two mean strutted into the room, one rather tall the other small and short. Their plesent conversation dropped like a stone as they entered the room.  
"Marry Chirstmas Geroge." Laf giggled, rocking Alexandra lightly while speaking to the tall man. Her glanced at the shorter one. "Alex."  
"Lafayette," Geroge started slower. "Why-"  
"OH MY LORD JEEBES IT BE A BABY. LAFFFY DID YOU A HERC STEAL A BABY OH MY GLOBBY GOODLESS IT'S SO SMOL OMGKDLHFAFJ." Alex's words became a unexplainable jumble as he ran into the room, sliding next to Peggy. John followed his boyfriend, holding onto him to stop him from squealling.  
Herc chuckled lightly. 'Do you guys like her?"  
This was followed by "YES!" and "OF COURSE" as well as "I WILL PROTECT THIS SMOL ANGLE WITH MY LIFE."  
Peggy turned her head to the door where her final sister stood. "Angelica!" she exclaimed, while shaking her other sister's arm. "Come meet the baby!" her head whisked around to her white sister. "Eliza don't you love her? I love her!"  
Eliza snickered before nodding. "Love her."  
Angelica grinned, walking into the room. She looked down at the baby with warm eyes. "What's her name?"  
"Alexandra after the famous butthead Alexander Hamilton"  
John smiled down at her, while Alex pretty much fainted.  
"JOHN THERE IS A BABY AND IT'S NAMED AFTER ME SAVE ME PLEASEEEEEEEEE."  
Laf leaned onto Herc's side with a yawn. "You try raising her. She also wants to be rocked and I love her but sometimes i how you say, cringe."  
"Wow Herc help your hubby with the baby once in a while."  
"We've had her for like six days and he won't hold her at all."  
George rolled his eyes slightly. "Though you were hardcore or whatever that is."  
"I am!" Herc protested.  
"Then why wont you hold her mon amour?"  
"What if a drop her I mean she's so tiny I could accidently crush her or hurt her or-"  
Laf let out a snort. "Hold you goddam baby." He grinned, sliping Alexandra into his husband's arms.  
Herc died.  
Like honestly died.  
His daughter, kicked out a little, before reaching up and taking one of Herc's round fingers in her hand. She cooed, holding onto it sweetly and smiled up at him.  
And than's when Herc made a choice that would effect his enter life from this day forward;  
He was going to protect this small ray of sunshine from anyone who would lay a toxic finger on her.  
All the way through her school years, he'd be right there.  
All the way through her crushes and break-ups, he'd be there.  
When she finishes colllege, he'd be right there.  
When she gets married, he'd be right there.  
When she had childern, he'd be right there.

 

or at least that's what he though before the coughing came.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are opened! I also have no soul if you understand the coughing thing.


End file.
